


A Swollen Sense of Ego

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, Inanimate Objects, Inflation, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Karkat gets tired of his dancestor's constant griping, and finds a way to shut him up.





	A Swollen Sense of Ego

Kankri had been an annoyance in Karkat’s life for far too long – he was loud, incessant, and incapable of shutting up. What had at first started as a minor inconvenience had grown into a constant source of migraines and tantrums. The troll just didn’t know when he wasn’t wanted.

Thankfully, Karkat had found a solution. The next time Kankri came over, the younger mutant offered him a drink of water, which was readily accepted after so long spent talking. After that, it was only a matter of time until he started noticing the changes.

He first noticed as his arms and legs began to shrink and thin, receding back into him until he was left with useless tapes. It wasn’t long after that before his body underwent the same changes, shrinking until he was nothing but a thick red diaper, dotted over with little black hashtags.

Karkat smirked at the changes, picking him up and looking him over. “Wow, I can actually hear myself think now.” He pressed his fingers into the padding, rubbing slowly along the outside. He’d meant to just transform Kankri and be done with him, but seeing the end result…

Karkat carried the diaper into his bedroom, stripping quickly and laying down on top of him. He folded it up around him, sealing the tapes slowly and securely. Kankri was so thick that his legs couldn’t close properly, and he wouldn’t be able to put his pants back on on top.

“How does it feel, being put in your place?” He rubbed along the padding again, sitting up. He was sure that Kankri would be complaining up a storm if he could, and that knowledge only made the whole thing sweeter.

He stood slowly, having to get used to the way his legs were spread. The feeling of the padding covering him was more comfortable than he expected, and he spent some time just walking around and feeling the diaper crinkle against him.

Eventually that wasn’t enough for him, though, and his mind turned to other ways to enjoy Kankri’s predicament. He didn’t want his fun to end yet, not when he was so comfortable. He took a few moments to think before an idea struck him.

Karkat walked slowly into the bathroom, stopping right outside the shower. “You’re always telling me how dirty I am, maybe I should clean up?” He reached in to turn on the water, stepping into the spray once it was suitably warm. Almost immediately Kankri began soaking up the water, growing heavy between his legs, but Karkat ignored that in favour of cleaning up as normal.

As more and more water poured over him, Karkat relaxed at the feeling of weight between his legs. The diaper was swelling and swelling, growing thick and sodden. It was a comfortable feeling, and he didn’t do anything to stop Kankri from growing massive.

After he’d washed himself up, soaping down and rinsing off, Karkat reached forward to turn off the water. However, he couldn’t help but notice how hard it was to lean forward and looked back to see what could be causing the problem. To his surprise, his diaper had swollen incredibly, and he barely had enough time to turn the water off before he overbalanced onto his backside with a loud  _splat_.

Karkat sat there for a moment incredulously, his legs spread wide by the massive diaper he was forced to perch on. No part of him touched the ground, and a large puddle had formed around him from where his padding was clogging the drain – all the water from his long shower had been trapped inside of Kankri, bloating the already thick padding into something approaching a wet bean bag that he was now on top of.

After the shock had begun to die down, Karkat reached to squeeze the front of the padding. The sensation didn’t reach him, but water was wrung out and leaked around his hands, only to be absorbed further down. He repeated this a few times, pressing his hands in further to drain more water out, but there was so much inside it that it made no difference.

“Ha, I knew you were just bloated.” The smile returned to Karkat’s face, and he squeezed his legs as close as he could to feel it more. “How much bigger do you think you can get?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Burst Ego](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335085) by [reallygrossstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff)




End file.
